


How Did it End Up Like This

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finger Bang reunion, Fixing a Wrong, Fluff, Getting Together, I have never been to New York, Kyle is in college, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman messed up by playing off his and Kyle's first kiss as nothing and now Kyle was in New York. Cartman flys out to confront him but when that doesn't work Stan and Kenny come up with a plan. Will it be enough to convince Kyle that Cartman really did care?





	How Did it End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to it "It Started With a Kiss" I do recommend you read the first part as this references the previous story heavily and will increase the emotional impact. I have never been to New York so I hope I was at least in the ballpark. I chose a culinary school for Kyle because well, because why not? I love the idea of Kyle going into a completely different direction then what his parents paved out for him. The song is "I Want it That Way" by The Backstreet Boys and I do not own it or South Park. This is unbetaed so please enjoy.

Cartman touched down in New York City at twelve pm and hurried off the plane, having nothing but his wallet and the clothes off of his back and directions put into his phone. He spent another hour trying to flag down a taxi, ignoring the mocking looks he got from people who walked by. Leave it to Kyle to choose a pretentious city, Cartman thought as he finally got a taxi. He told the driver to take him to The Culinary Institute of New York at Monroe College. The cab driver gave him a suspicious look and got a middle finger in response. Once they arrived Cartman paid and realized why the driver didn’t believe him when he asked to come here. It was very ritzy and high end, showcasing flags from various parts of the world. Cartman looked around and smirked when he found the student campus store. He walked in and sighed, no hoodies or sweats could be found, just aprons and knives and other cooking materials.

Cartman left and found a boutique, sighing he walked in and spent about a hundred dollars on a button-up shirt and slacks. He walked into the campus building like he belonged there and sure enough no one bothered to look up, this distressed Cartman to no end, this was the school Kyle was attending? A school that just let anyone walk in? The lackadaisical security became all too understandable the second Cartman tried to enter the main student housing, it needed a student ID card just to enter. Easy enough, Cartman thought, as he subtly picked a sleeping students pocket and grabbed their ID. He held it up, scanned it and then kept a hold of it, not knowing just how tight security was as he walked through the building, double-checking the text Stan had sent. Apparently, Kyle was in room two eleven and was most definitely there as he was texting Stan right then. Cartman approached the room and knocked, he heard a muffled “Coming,” and waited patiently. 

Kyle opened the door and said “Oh for fuck's sake,” and went to slam the door on Cartman’s face but he failed, because Cartman kept a foot in the doorway and just rushed in, turning around and locking the door, then facing Kyle he kept a hold of the doorknob. “Kyle listen, we need to talk.”  


He dodged a thrown book as Kyle said sternly “No you need to fucking leave, they’ll kick me out if they find you here, and do I even want to know how you got in? Probably by stealing someone’s ID I bet, you know Cartman that isn’t right to do, some kid is just wandering around, unable to get into his room because you have his ID and I know you don’t care but-” Cartman kisses Kyle soundly on the lips before he could continue, and kept kissing him, pulling him close and running his fingers through his hair. He loved hearing Kyle talk, really he did, but he needed to get his message across before he was caught. He pulled away, pleased that Kyle’s eyes were blown wide and he was silent, clutching onto Cartman’s arms. Cartman said “Look I wish we had done more than kissing too ok? You have no idea how badly I wanted to go all the way with you, fuck I love you, Kyle. I even said it but you fell asleep, what was I supposed to do, sleep with my inebriated sometimes buddy most of the time enemy? We were finally getting along dude, no way was I going to risk that and I denied it, of course, I even mocked you for it because I didn’t want you to know or suspect that I did like you.”

Kyle went to open his mouth but they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Cartman looked Kyle in the eyes and said, “I’ll be staying at the Radisson Inn, if that kiss really meant something to you, come to me tonight and this time I swear we will do more than a kiss.” He leaned in and stole another kiss, not giving Kyle the chance to kiss back and opened up the door, smiling sweetly to a pissed off headmistress and a security guard. He was escorted out with a handful of pamphlets about the school and a very apologetic look on his face, of course, he got lost, no one had properly checked him in that wasn’t his fault and he was just asking a kind student for help. It was disgusting how easily they bought the lie but, it meant he was free to come back if he wanted and he had gotten his mission done, the ball was in Kyle’s court now. He waited up all night, staring at his door and the text he had sent to Kyle, it was left on read. Finally, as six came he knew Kyle wasn’t coming so he sent another text to Kyle.

Cartman: Kyle I only have enough money to stay here for three days, please don’t leave us on read I know you loved what we did, is it really too much to ask for you to love me too?

Still, nothing, not even a switch to read and Cartman curled up on the bed under a blanket, falling asleep and dreaming of Kyle. He woke up around five PM, throat scratchy and raw and blearly got up to get a cup of water. As he sipped the ice-cold water he scrolled through his phone, seeing a text he got excited but only felt confusion as he read it.  
Stan: Hey Cartman, Kyle told me what you did and it was really lame, now he’s even madder that you risked his chance at that school. We’re coming there to help and be prepared, we’re bringing some old suits and Butters.

Cartman panicked. Kyle didn’t like it and was even more pissed? Fuck and now the hippie queer, poor boy, and dick sucker are gonna come here and fuck up too. Cartman punched the wall and flinched as he saw the blood on his knuckles and the hole in the wall, he had no fucking idea how he was going to explain that. He nursed his hand as he checked his bank account, thankful that his mom was still depositing all of her money into their joint account. Must have been a big wig because that was a mighty big payoff. He was thankful she no longer had sex with random men and instead baited them and blackmailed them to give her large sums of money, it was diabolical and made Cartman feel a little closer to his mom then he already was. He’ll just throw money at the hole, it fixes almost anything, but not the heart or the feelings of his future. It was nine when he heard the knock, he didn’t bother asking how they got his room number he just opened the door and sneered at his friends. All three were holding white suits and Cartman felt his eye twitch as he let them in and saw them place the fourth suit in a chair. Stan smiled at Cartman, ignoring the scowl and said: “Suit up Cartman, we’re doing a Finger Bang reunion.”

Cartman looked at the suits and then back at Stan and said: “How do you know this will work?”

Kenny snickered and said, “Because Kyle loved it when you sang to him, kept saying no one had ever done that for him, but he couldn’t like it because he knew you only did it to split up him and Nichole.”  
“Also I have been broken up with Wendy how many times and yet here I am, engaged to her.” He showed off his ring and beamed and Cartman tried not to roll his eyes. The new information and what Stan said gave Cartman hope that this really would work after all Wendy was kind of like Kyle and if Stan could win her back why couldn’t he win Kyle back? They all slept on the floor that night in sleeping bags that they had brought and it didn’t take long for Cartman to charm an agent into booking them at the Madison Square Gardens. Apparently, they had a cult following there and New York will be over the moon that they got back together. Eight hits and Stan assured Cartman that Kyle would be there in the crowd, he didn’t want to sing again, afraid that the school would disapprove but would be in the front row supporting his friends. They suited up, checked their sound equipment and got into the slick car that took them to the backstage of where they were performing.

In the back, they rehearsed some more, harmonizing and Cartman had to give Butters credit, the boy was made to be a part of a boy band. Finally, it was time to go out and Cartman walked out followed by the other boys and Cartman sought out Kyle. He had his arms crossed but smiled when he saw Stan and Kenny and gave them a thumbs-up, ignoring Cartman. Cartman shared his doubt with Stan but he just smiled encouragingly as the music started up. Cartman took center stage and began to sing "I want it that way" by The Backstreet Boys.

Kyle slowly uncrossed his arms and stared up at Cartman, brow furrowed and questions in his eyes. Cartman only smiled and continued, signaling to the rest of the guys to join. Cartman clutched his heart as he sang and pointed at Kyle as he continued. Kyle was smiling as he danced along to the song with the other people in the crowd, they were on fire, screeching and screaming for more but tonight Cartman only had eyes for one man in a sea of people as he finished the song. They thanked the crowd and left, leaving behind a rabid crowd to greet the band following them, smiling and nodding to all the other bands waiting there turn who were congratulating them. As Cartman walked into the private room he had set up for him and his friends he was blindsided by a fist to the face. The shock and force knocked Cartman onto the ground and he found himself topped by an angry redhead with green eyes on fire. Carman went to talk but was silenced by lips on his and just as he processed what was happening he received a punch again as Kyle said “You dumb idiot, you really thought this would win me back? You really think I would take you back after you lied and played off that kiss as nothing? Who do you take me for? What was I supposed to be shocked and happy that you spent god knows how much money to fly here and stay until I came around? You even dragged Kenny and Stan into it and poor Butters I don’t even want to know how you convinced him and you just.”

Kyle started crying and clutched onto Cartman’s chest sniffling as he said: “You were absolutely right I just couldn’t believe you actually loved me after what you had done but now I do and Cartman I love you too.”

He leaned back, enough to let Cartman move them into a somewhat sitting position and let Cartman bring their foreheads together. “I will spend as much money in the world anytime just to be with you again and not be without you.” Kenny gagged in the background and Stan was videotaping it sure that Liane and Sheila would want to see and that Wendy would find it all very romantic. Kyle blushed and lightly punched Cartman in the arm as he said: “Shut up fat ass you don’t mean that.”

Cartman just hummed happily and said while leaning in for a kiss “How about I work hard to make sure you never find out?”

Kyle’s answer was a deep kiss and wandering hands, moaning softly as he felt Cartman explore as well. This time it was Stan gagging and Kenny videotaping, with Butters having left to explore the catering table outside.  
Kyle got up and punched Kenny and told them to get out and to delete that video. Kenny just held his phone to his chest and muttered about how rude he was to the friends who got them back together while Stan smiled and made a “call me” single as he grabbed Kenny and pulled him out of the room. Kyle looked over as he locked the door and said, “Now, how about we go a bit farther with that kiss?” Cartman sat on the couch and spread his arms open, accepting the flying redhead that came at him and kissed him on the forehead as he said: “Yes please, I want it that way.” That earned him a smack to the chest and a kiss surrounded by laughter and Cartman finally felt complete. He would have to figure some stuff out, where he would live and how he could be more sensitive to Kyle’s feelings but tonight he was content with having Kyle all to himself and this time, neither of them fell asleep.


End file.
